


Biceps

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Muscles, dont ask, idk what this is, much gay much waow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's phone wallpaper makes Iwaizumi go crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biceps

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, why not name it biceps, amazing choice, ive prob scared half of you away by now   
> (tbh that summary is so accurate omg)

A normal day of practice, a normal day of getting pork buns for the team, and another day of teasing Iwaizumi

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa pulled his phone out of his pastel backpack and showed his ace his background, "My wallpaper is sooo sexy isn't it?"

Said ace rolled his eyes and looked away, feeling a slight pang in his chest

"Come ooon. They're super amazing aren't they?" Oikawa followed Iwaizumi out of the gym and flexed his arm, showing the big difference between the biceps on his wallpaper and his biceps, "They're so much bigger and sexier aren't they?"

Iwaizumi gave an irritated 'tch' and walked away, feeling the pent up jealousy about to burst

"Don’t you want pork buns!?" Matsukawa called, Hanamaki continuing his sentence, "Na, he wouldn't want them. They'd ruin his biceps!"

The duo burst into laughter and Oikawa karate chopped their heads, starting an argument about who's biceps were better, Iwaizumi's or the ones on Oikawa's home screen.  
…  
…  
A few days passed and Iwaizumi was getting more jealous by the second. Everyday, Oikawa would show Iwaizumi his phone background and gush over its sexiness, leading to what Iwaizumi eventually resorted to doing. Taking away Oikawa's phone.

"Iwa-chan! C'mon! I was just joking!" Oikawa had chased Iwaizumi all around gym, begging him to give his phone back

"Not until you change the background"

"Never! That background is my treasure! It took me a whole memory card to get that shot!"

Iwaizumi was getting angrier by the second.

"I'll be keeping this then. Once I figure out WHO's biceps these are, your not getting your phone back"

"Wait a second" Oikawa stopped panting and held up one of his hands questioningly, "You mean you don't know who's biceps these are?" Oikawa and his entourage, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, started to burst into laughter

"What's so funny?" Iwaizumi started blushing, feeling like he was the only one left out

"N-n-no" Hanamaki was shaking with laughter, barely managing to get a few words out, "Nothing, j-just…keep doing w-what you're doing"

Iwaizumi looked questioningly at the dying trio and decided to leave, to start his hunt for the 'legendary biceps', as Oikawa called them.  
…  
…  
Every morning, every lunch, and even afterschool, Iwaizumi would continue his scavenger hunt. The procedure was quite simple, take out Oikawa's phone, grab the suspect's arm, compare, and if said suspect was guilty, walk away feeling satisfied with the result. Well, that was how it was supposed to go anyway. Iwaizumi's scavenger hunt was a long one with many unexpected predicaments popping up at every corner, the laughing trio being the main one. Every time Iwaizumi failed, a giggling noise from the other side of a corner, inside a classroom, or even from inside a nearby bathroom would ring in his ears. Every time, a very confused Iwaizumi would look behind him and try and find the noise, even considering however many times he couldn't find the noise. At one point he thought he was haunted and left it alone, trying to ignore the faint sounds of giggling emitting from everywhere he went. Another problem was that he'd always be distracted. During matched he would focus, well at least focus enough to win, but that was the only time he could actually focus on what he's doing. After matches and even while in class, he'd compare everyone's biceps to the one on Oikawa's phone, eventually everyone started calling Iwaizumi the 'bicep obsessed freak', bok for short. This lasted for about a week until a practice match with one of the nearby colleges snapped him out of his trance.

"Oi" after the match, Iwaizumi chased down a specific wing spiker from the opposing team, the troubling trio following close behind.

"Hmm?" said wing spiker turned around and saw an irritated and very frightening Iwaizumi

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFREIND WILL YA?!" 

"Hah?" at this point, the trio of trolls tumble out of a nearby bush and start howling with laughter

"BOYFRIEND??" Oikawa is the only one left standing and questions Iwaizumi, secretly feeling happy

"Uh, I said that?" Iwaizumi tries to wriggle out of the conversation and run away, the sudden realization that he likes Oikawa too heavy to carry

"YES YOU DID!" Oikawa's mouth is gaping open and he starts to blush but giggle at the same time, making Iwaizumi even more confused then he already is

"Who?" the very confused wing spiker speedily escapes and leaves the four men to solve the laughable problem, escaping to his team

"Uh, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa leaps over to Iwaizumi, ignoring the belly chuckles coming from Matsukawa and Hanamaki, "you do realize that the biceps on my phone are yours right?"

"Shittykawa…..Get your ass in the gym and explain everything"

"I don't have anything to explain, do I? You're the one who has some explaining to do!" Oikawa drags Iwaizumi to the locker room to have a 'conversation' while the laughing duo are left outside the gym with no strength to even move anymore, the coach eventually helping them back into the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> dont even ask me what this was i dont know either  
> Feedback is appreciated as always!


End file.
